


Tagebucheinträge einer XCOM-Soldatin

by cherryarun



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryarun/pseuds/cherryarun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies sind die Tagebucheinträge einer Soldatin von XCOM. Was passiert auf der Avenger? Wie verlaufen die Missionen? Wen lernen wir unterwegs kennen?</p><p> </p><p>Basiert auf AmrasLPs Let's Play zu XCOM 2. Amras hat einige seiner ZuschauerInnen als SoldatInnen mit ins Spiel integriert. Einige davon haben begonnen, aus dem Blickwinkel ihrer SoldatInnen heraus Einträge in die Kommentare zu schreiben. Dies sind die Einträge aus meiner Sicht.</p><p>Die Folgen in einer Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTXoSHLJey0RR60hjLhuUAaj_ftAdShqv</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation 'Blutgetränkter Trug' (Folge 70)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oO8D_RcsBNI

5\. August 2035

Es sind einige Tage vergangen seit meinen zwei ersten Einsätzen. Meine Erinnerungen an die Missionen sind zum großen Teil bruchstückhaft: Nervosität. Ein Mech, der zu Boden geht. Eine Explosion, ein paar Sekunden Totenstille, ein Gremlin. Eine unglaublich starke Psi-Aura, ausgehend von einer verflucht großen und schnellen Viper, die sich fast gleich wieder weg teleportiert. Unsicherheit. Ein Stück roter Faden für die Sammlung. Ein Sektoid, der es fast geschafft hätte, Elessia gegen uns zu wenden. Freude.

Momentan scheint der Commander uns Psi-Soldatinnen die Möglichkeit geben zu wollen, unser Training zu vervollständigen. Mangels Personal kann leider nur eine von uns beiden Psi-Soldatinnen richtig trainieren. Loha hat Vorrang, ich spüre, wie erpicht sie darauf ist endlich auch mal mit aufs Feld zu gehen. Ihre Aura ist mittlerweile viel stärker geworden. Wenn sie fertig ausgebildet ist, wird sie zuerst Mal mit auf die Missionen gehen während ich wohl das Psi-Labor zu meiner zweiten Schlafstätte machen darf.

Nach der Begegnung mit dieser verdammten Viper soll mir das recht sein. Soweit ich ihre Kräfte einschätzen kann, braucht es viel Geschick sie unbeschadet zu eliminieren. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, wenn sie das Einsatzteam in einem schlechten Moment überrascht. Naja, auf das Beste hoffen und auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten. Wenn ich schon nicht im Psi-Labor oder auf dem Feld im Einsatz bin, dann kann ich wenigstens meine 'normalen' Kampffähigkeiten trainieren, die Avenger und die Leute besser kennen lernen und Loha mit meiner leuchtenden Präsenz eine Weile vom Laborrattendasein ablenken. 

Letzteres wird meine erste Aufgabe für gleich sein. Anscheinend steht eine Mission in eine Alien-Geheimeinrichtung an. Vielleicht taucht die Viper auf und das Einsatzteam kann sie ein für allemal aus der Welt schaffen. Und eventuell können Loha und ich aus Dr. Tygans Untersuchungen etwas für zukünftige Einsätze lernen. Bin ja mal gespannt, was sie mir heute erzählt. Hoffentlich muss ich mir gleich nicht dieses grässliche Gejaule anhören, was Loha als Musik bezeichnet.


	2. Vipernkönig, die Zweite! (Folge 71)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnXTwOKXqkc

5\. August 2035, immer noch viel zu früh am Morgen.

Mein letzter Eintrag ist gerade eine Stunde alt und jetzt sitze ich schon wieder hier. Ich wollte eigentlich Loha besuchen und mir einen relativ entspannten Tag machen. Tja, kaum komm ich dort an, sehe ich wie Loha kreidebleich auf dem Boden sitzt während die Leute sie besorgt und beängstigt anschauen. Ich renne hin und frage was los ist.  
"Da... da hat sich gerade etwas teleportiert... Etwas mit einer starken Psi-Aura." flüstert sie.  
"Weißt du, wer oder was es war, und wohin? Und warum hab ich nichts davon mitbekommen?" gebe ich zurück.  
"Nicht hierhin, soviel steht fest. Wer oder was... Keine Ahnung. Aber... Die Aura ist nach ein paar Minuten von der Bildfläche verschwunden, ganz plötzlich, ohne Teleport."

Mir ist schwindelig geworden und ich musste mich erst Mal setzen. Eine starke Psi-Aura und Teleportation, na, klingelts? Wenn das nicht diese verdammte Viper war... Ich hab meine Vermutung geäußert und das scheint meine Kollegin leider nicht sonderlich beruhigt zu haben. Die Psi-Doktoren haben mich kurzerhand rausgeschmissen und naja, hier sitz ich wieder, in meiner viel zu engen Koje.

Da wir aber weder vom Einsatzteam gehört noch sonst irgendeine Meldung bekommen haben, war meine Vermutung vielleicht ein wenig voreilig. Andererseits, was sonst könnte diese Fähigkeiten einsetzen? Warum keine Teleportation am Ende? Eine andere Fähigkeit? Oder ist die Viper an irgendeinem experimentellen Psi-Dings krepiert? Oder sie hat sich zufälligerweise zum Einsatzteam teleportiert und ist erledigt worden? Konnte Loha das alles spüren weil sie schon stärker ist, und könnte das nicht auch während eines Einsatzes passieren? Urks, bitte nicht.

Ich trau mich nicht, zur Zentrale zu gehen und nachzufragen. Hoffen wir einfach, dass ich meine Antworten bekomme sobald das Team zurück ist.


	3. BOOM! (Folge 72)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFBLRMS3QhI

5\. August 2035, warum schreib ich Heute so viele Einträge innerhalb kürzester Zeit?

Hab gerade Besuch bekommen. Hat sich mit den Worten „Naxi, Scharfschütze auf der Ersatzbank.“ vorgestellt. Keine Ahnung, was genau er bezwecken wollte, aber wir haben zumindest ein wenig geplaudert. Er hat mir ein bisschen was über sein Training erzählt und von seinen Vorbildern hier in der Truppe geschwärmt, ich hab im Gegenzug ein von meinen wenigen Erfahrungen im Psi-Labor und auf Einsatz preis gegeben. Ging ein paar Minuten hin und her, mit Fragen über unsere jeweiligen Fähigkeiten und so Zeug halt. Hat sich dann mit der vagen Aussicht auf ein nächstes Mal verabschiedet. Mal sehen, wann man sich noch mal begegnet.

Eine seiner Fragen beschäftigt mich: Was macht eigentlich uns Psioniker aus? Also, abgesehen davon dass wir in der Lage sind Gegner oder auch Freunde auf die eine oder andere Weise mental zu beeinflussen. Ich meine, rein theoretisch betrachtet steckt in jedem von uns Soldaten das Potenzial dafür. So wie ich die Psi-Doktoren verstanden habe, muss dieses Potenzial allerdings so früh wie möglich erweckt und gefördert werden, damit Körper und Geist die dafür erforderliche Stärke aufbauen können. Das erklärt zumindest, warum nur Rekruten, mit der Hilfe von Experten und dem ganzen technischen Schnickschnack im Psi-Labor, dazu in der Lage sind zu Psi-Soldaten zu werden. Da die schon anderweitig spezialisierten und somit erfahrenen Soldaten dieses zusätzliche Training nicht abgeschlossen haben, wäre ein plötzlicher Einsatz solcher Fähigkeiten, falls überhaupt möglich, wohl schwer schädigend oder sogar tödlich. Wie ein kleines Kind, das aus Neugier die geladene und ungesicherte Waffe der Eltern anfasst und im Glauben es sei ein Spielzeug auf jemanden zielt und abdrückt. Urks, kein schönes Erlebnis.

Die Doktoren haben Loha und mir bei unserem ersten Besuch im Psi-Labor allerdings auch erklärt, dass die Psionik als Solche noch relativ wenig erforscht ist. Die Erkenntnisse reichen für einen mehr oder weniger effizienten Einsatz im Kampf aus. Das ist ja eigentlich auch die Art und Weise, wie die Aliens sie bisher eingesetzt haben. Da stellt sich die Frage, ob Psionik auch für friedvolle Zwecke verwendet werden kann. Wenn, dann werde ich das glaube ich nicht mehr mit erleben. So sehr ich an XCOM glaube, so sehr bezweifle ich auch, dass es uns möglich sein wird, innerhalb dieser Generation jegliche feindlichen Spuren der Alien-Invasion zu eliminieren und eine friedvolle Existenz aufzubauen.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Wir Psioniker spielen mit Kräften, die nur zum Teil wirklich erforscht sind. Sie sind faszinierend und gefährlich, aber eben auch nützlich, so lange sie von Soldaten eingesetzt werden, die die nötige Ausbildung dafür haben. Klingt alles ein bisschen weniger beeindruckend als es meiner Meinung nach ist. Naja. Ich sollte jetzt auf jeden Fall mal aus meinem Kabuff hier raus und schauen, was ich Heute so tun kann.


	4. Wir bringen Farbe ins Spiel (Folge 73)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Diy6kF7lQ

5\. August 2035, um 22 Uhr.

Ich hatte mit meiner Vermutung Recht. Es war diese Viper oder, wie seine Erschafferin ihn genannt hat, Subjekt Gamma. Eine männliche Viper, ein König unter ihresgleichen. Ein Überbleibsel der experimentellen Genmanipulation, durchgeführt von Dr. Vahlen vor 15 Jahren. Ursprünglich dazu erschaffen, um die Aliens mit ihren eigenen Mitteln zu bekämpfen. Hatte ich nicht in meinem letzten Eintrag davon geschrieben, wie zwiespältig das Thema Psionik eigentlich ist? Nun ja, Subjekt Gamma ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, wozu experimentelle Forschung in der Lage ist. Glücklicherweise macht der uns keine Probleme mehr, das Team hat ihn eliminieren können ohne selbst viel mehr als ein paar Frostbeulen ein zu heimsen. Aber: Anscheinend gibt es da noch zwei weitere Exemplare aus derselben Schaffensküche, Subjekt Alpha und Subjekt Beta. Wetten, dass die auch noch irgendwann auftauchen? Ich sollte Morgen im Aufenthaltsraum mal einen Wettzettel aufhängen. 

Da das Team den Einsatz so grandios abgeschlossen hat und wir deswegen alle den Rest des Tages frei bekommen haben, hatte ich endlich mal Zeit mich zum Bordfriseur zu gesellen, mir einen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen und mir ein paar Dreads machen zu lassen. Wollte das schon immer einmal ausprobieren.

Den Rest meines Nachmittags hab ich damit verbracht, meine Rüstung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Bei den letzten Vorräten waren aus irgendeinem Grund auch für Rüstung geeignete Farben dabei, und da die ja sonst niemand braucht hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und meine in meinen absoluten Lieblingsfarben, lila und schwarz, ein zu färben. Jetzt kann jedenfalls niemand behaupten, er oder sie hätte sie verwechselt. Nicht dass es viele andere Leute hier an Bord gäbe, die etwas mit einer Psioniker-Rüstung anzufangen wüssten, aber trotzdem. Und Tarnfarben spielen im Einsatz gegen Aliens wie's aussieht auch keine Rolle.

Anscheinend hab ich meinen Job gut gemacht, da mir irgendwann von Naxi und Shadow zwei weitere Rüstungen und orangene und grüne Farbe in die Griffel gedrückt wurden. Irgendwo auf der Etikette standen 'Anaxi Mander' und 'Manuela Pohl' – waren also Naxis und Elessias Rüstungen. Was Shadow mit Elessias Rüstung soll, weiß ich auch nicht, aber er brauchte wohl Hilfe beim Einfärben. Naxi hat sich später sogar noch mit einem Krempenhut dazu gesellt und mich darum gebeten, den auch noch orange ein zu färben, „um das Outfit zur Perfektion abzurunden“, hat er gemeint. Nun ja, über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich streiten, aber das ist nicht meine Aufgabe.

Jetzt ist der längste Tag bisher auf der Avenger so gut wie vorbei. Morgen statte ich Elessia und Guillotina einen Besuch ab, die Damen sind schließlich in die nächste Nähe des Vipernkönigs gekommen und können vielleicht etwas neues darüber erzählen. Oh und ich sollte unbedingt an den Wettzettel denken.


	5. Operation 'Höllischer Hexer' (Folge 74)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AwH4whyBNY

6\. August 2035, Urks, ich brauche dringend irgendeine Alternative zum Avenger-Kaffee.

Elessia war kurz bei mir. Hat sich für die Rüstung bedankt. Konnte auch mit ihr über ihre Begegnung mit dem Vipernkönig reden. Sie hat besonders vor seinem Frostatem gewarnt, aber nicht wirklich mitbekommen wie das Viech erledigt wurde. Naja, kann mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen, das Ding lebendig in nächster Nähe haben zu wollen. Da hat Shadow ihr und Guillotina zumindest ein bisschen etwas erspart. Sollte mich mal bei Gelegenheit mit ihm unterhalten. Und mit Elessia und eigentlich allen anderen auch. Nun ja, eins nach dem anderen, nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

Es ist knapp nach Mitternacht, ich bin müde und soll wieder mit auf den nächsten Einsatz gehen. Neu-Chile, irgendwelche Behälter mit Gewebeproben sichern. Keine Ahnung warum ich und nicht Loha oder irgendjemand anderes, aber naja, der Commander wird schon seine Gründe haben, und so komm ich auch ein bisschen aus diesem Avenger-Alltag raus. In 20 Minuten geht’s los, ich sollte mich dann mal in Richtung Rüstungskammer bewegen. Hoffentlich kann ich nach der Rückkehr von den Erlebnissen vor Ort berichten.


	6. Bau dies, bau das, bau alles! (Folge 77)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5vHJI7eV7M

6\. August 2035, Hallelujah ich lebe und ich brauch so was von dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

Verfluchte Vipern. Verfluchte Kodizes. Verfluchtes ADVENT. Neunmal verfluchte Vahlen. Ich dachte ja, der Vipernkönig sei furchteinflößend gewesen. Gewaltiger Irrtum. Da sieht es gerade so aus, als ob die Mission ohne allzu große Probleme geschafft wär und ZACK! kommt da erst mal ein verdammtes genmanipuliertes Berserker-Monster auf uns zu gestürmt und rennt alles über den Haufen was im Weg steht. Anscheinend ist der wandelnde Fleischberg weiblich. Passend zum Vipernkönig jetzt eine Berserkerkönigin, großartig. Die Sache mit dem Wettzettel hat sich also schon zur Hälfte erledigt. Hrmpf.

Zu unser aller Leidwesen hat die Berserkerdame unsere Kugeln ziemlich gut weg gesteckt und ist durch einen Psi-Riss verschwunden. Déjà-Vu gefällig? Ich konnte das Drecksmistvieh zwar für kurze Zeit in Stasis versetzen, aber genau wie bei Subjekt Gamma hat der Fleischklops eine extrem starke Aura. Muss Loha mal fragen ob sie die Berserkerkönigin lokalisieren kann oder ob das nur wieder beim Teleport möglich ist. So oder so, hoffen wir dass ihr Schicksal so ähnlich verlaufen wird als das vom Vipernkönig.

Das elendige Mistvieh hat Elessia und Shadow ziemlich hart erwischt. Unsere Killer-Frau an der Front hat zwei heftige Schläge zu Boden und einen angeknacksten Arm abbekommen, unser Hackgenie war den gesamten Rückweg zur Avenger bewusstlos. Und Bane und Lupus sind von einer Granate erwischt worden. Der Rückflug war zu still für meinen Geschmack. So viele Verletzte hatten wir schon eine Weile nicht mehr. Sieht so aus, dass ich der Krankenstation einen Besuch abstatten werde. Aber jetzt erst mal ein paar Stunden versäumten Schlaf nachholen, hoffentlich ohne Albträume.


	7. Operation 'Eisiger Läufer' (Folge 78)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShhYffdM41E

13\. August 2035, 22:00 Uhr

Wir hatten jetzt eine Woche lang keinen Einsatz. Die Verletzten von Letztens haben sich gut erholt wie's scheint. Ich glaub Shadow hat gesteckt bekommen, was Elessia ihm da so verzweifelt zugeflüstert hat als er bewusstlos am Boden war. Zumindest hab ich Schwester Nancy irgendwas von 'Star Wars' und 'Technikfreak mit seiner kindischen Vorstellung von Romantik' grummeln hören. Elessia und Shadow? Tja, irgendwie wundert's mich ja nicht, so wie die zwei einander umschwirren. Jetzt macht allgemein Shadows Verhalten viel mehr Sinn. Das ist 'ne sehr amüsante Story, mal sehen ob und wann die beiden zu Pötte kommen.

Loha kann die Berserkerkönigin nicht einfach so lokalisieren, aber zumindest ist sie jetzt vorbereitet dass der Fleischklops eventuell auftauchen könnte – das heißt diesmal nicht so viel Aufruhr im Psi-Labor. A propos Labor. Wir haben jetzt eine Schattenkammer. Keine Ahnung warum das Ding genau so heißt, aber es soll uns helfen, die gegnerische Gefahr bei Missionen im Voraus besser ein zu schätzen. War sehr faszinierend zu sehen wie die Kammer eingeweiht wurde. Wie Dr. Tygan und Chefingenieurin Shen das Kodexhirn quasi auseinander genommen haben um an neue Daten zu gelangen – und wie das Ding sich gewehrt hat und seinen gläsernen Käfig zum Bersten gebracht hat.

Hab gehört, dass sehr bald wieder ein Einsatz von statten geht. Irgendwas mit einem UFO in Neu-Mexiko. Die üblichen Verdächtigen sollen wohl wieder mit. Also Elessia, Shadow, Bane, Guillotina, Lupus und wahrscheinlich wieder eine Psionikerin. Übliche Verdächtige wär ja dann ich, warum auch immer. Seufz. Es wurmt mich ja schon ein bisschen, dass ich mit meinen limitierten Fähigkeiten mit soll während Loha mit ihren zunehmend stärkeren und nützlicheren Fähigkeiten im Labor versauert. Naja.


	8. Treffen will gelernt sein (Folge 80)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmihOwBm8b8

15\. August 2035, ein Tag nach Mexiko.

Huh, das war 'ne schräge Mission. Taucht erst mal so ein komisches Mech-Ding auf – ein Sektopode, wie mir gesagt wurde – dann wird uns unser Hackgenie fast von 'ner Viper wegerstickt und ein Archon hat den goldenen Pokal im Kugel-Ausweichen abgestaubt. Jetzt sind Elessia und Shadow Colonels. 

Advent hat ein Fahndungsbild von mir. Verdammt. Wahrscheinlich von diesem Gesichtslosen, den Sun Tsu und Legilas hier an Bord gefunden und enttarnt haben sollen. Hat sich Sun Tsus auf den ersten Blick zugegebenermaßen etwas befremdliche Benehmen auf jeden Fall ausgezahlt. Zumindest, wenn die Story die Loha und Naxi mir da erzählt haben stimmt. Obwohl, das können die zwei sich nicht einfach so ausgedacht haben, warum denn auch.

Hab mittlerweile den Wettzettel ausgewertet. Es haben sich erstaunlich viele Leute beteiligt – Soldaten, Avenger-Personal und sogar Central und der Commander haben ihre Einschätzung abgegeben. Und das obwohl kein offensichtlicher Preis für die richtige Schätzung aussteht. Tja, was man nicht alles tut um den Avenger-Alltag ereignisreicher zu gestalten. Die Schätzungen, wann Vahlens dritte experimentelle Missgeburt auftaucht, gehen von Schwester Nancys 'gleichzeitig mit der Berserkerkönigin' bis hin zu Central Bradfords 'nie (hoffentlich)'. Also Schwarzmalerei und grenzenloser Optimismus als Extreme. Faszinierend.


	9. Avenger-Gedöns (Folge 81)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58oNLVX-WV4

19\. August 2035, zum ersten Mal den Tag im Psi-Labor abschließen, yay!

Das Psi-Labor hat jetzt endlich Platz genug, um Loha und mich gleichzeitig ausbilden zu können. Neue und stärkere Fähigkeiten, ahoi! Ich soll ab jetzt so oft wie möglich meine Zeit im Labor verbringen. Freie Tage, Nächte, am Besten einfach immer. Tja, dann verleg ich halt meine Schlafkoje bis zum Ende meiner Ausbildung ins Psi-Labor und schreibe dann hier. Beobachtet von allen anderen. Naja. Ist ja nicht für alle Ewigkeit.

Die Psi-Doktoren haben beschlossen, mir eine Fähigkeit namens 'Null-Lanze' bei zu bringen. Im Prinzip soll ich lernen, meine Psi-Kraft so zu projizieren, dass sie allem und jedem Schaden zufügt, was innerhalb meines Projektionsstrahls ist. Es ist also ein bisschen wie das Seelenfeuer, nur halt potenziell auf mehrere Gegner. Hab heute gegen Ende der mehrstündigen Trainingssession schon mal geschafft, zwei hintereinander stehende Gegnersimulationen zu erwischen. Das Grundprinzip hab ich scheinbar schon drauf, jetzt muss ich nur noch an meiner Reichweite und eventuell auch an der Stärke arbeiten.

Sie wollen mich jetzt außerdem regelmäßig gezielt psionischen Wellen aussetzen. Jetzt sind die Wellen noch relativ schwach, aber das soll sich mit den nächsten Tagen ändern. Da die Wellen für Ungeübte schwer schädlich sind, muss sich das alles in den Zellen abspielen. Das ganze Prozedere soll meinen Geist an das Maximum bringen. Dann kann ich wie Loha auch auf größere Distanz die kleinsten Psi-Schwankungen erspüren. Das werden ein paar anstrengende aber auch faszinierende Tage und Nächte im Psi-Labor. Aber ich freue mich doch sehr darauf.


	10. Operation 'Verdorbener Ruck' (Folge 82)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxoH6JMZTso

22\. August 2035, 20 Uhr im Psi-Labor.

Das Psi-Labor ist trotz all der Doktoren und Loha wenig frequentiert. Einerseits natürlich gut fürs Training, da kann ich meinen Fokus gänzlich auf meine Aufgaben legen. Andererseits ist es doch ein wenig schade, da man sich vom Avenger-Alltag abschottet. Naja. Dann hab ich jetzt in meinen freien Abendstunden mal wieder eine Gelegenheit, mich mit alten Musikvideos zu unterhalten. Vielleicht gibt’s ja unter all dem Schmutz der 2000er einige Juwelen.

Sitze jetzt seit drei Tagen ununterbrochen im Psi-Labor. Keine Ahnung was jenseits der Türen in der Avenger abläuft. Das Einzige was ich von außerhalb mitbekommen habe ist, dass eine Mission ansteht und dass Loha mit ist. Ich drück ihr die Daumen für ihren ersten Einsatz.  
Der Laborrattenalltag hier ist ansonsten ziemlich eintönig. Aufstehen. Psi-Wellen-Dusche. Frühstück. Null-Lanzen-Training. Mittagspause. Noch mehr Null-Lanzen-Training. Psi-Wellen-Dusche die Zweite. Ganzkörper-Scan. Abendessen. Schlafen. Wiederholung.

So langsam bekomme ich ein Gefühl fürs Handling der Null-Lanze. Ich sammle innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden alle Psi-Kraft in meinen Gliedmaßen und bündle sie in meinen Händen (bzw. meiner linken Hand und dem Psi-Verstärker). Wenn ich meine Zielrichtung im Sinn habe, gebe ich der Psi-Energie einen Stoß und lasse sie los. Die Herausforderung dabei ist es, bei diesem gesamten Prozess sparsam und gleichzeitig rücksichtslos mit der Energie um zu gehen. Rücksichtslos, weil es im Endeffekt darum geht, die größtmögliche Reichweite und Durchschlagskraft zu haben. Sparsam, weil sonst schlichtweg keine Energie für die restlichen Psi-Fähigkeiten übrig bleibt und wir im Kampf damit nur noch halb so nützlich sind. Außerdem bekommt man Kopfschmerzen und riskiert im schlimmsten Fall in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Die Kopfschmerzen hatte ich schon, die Ohnmacht konnte ich bisher glücklicherweise vermeiden. Alles Sache des Trainings und der gesunden Selbsteinschätzung, sagen die Doktoren.


	11. Stream abgekackt! (Folge 84)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAwd8bH7Aao

23\. August 2035, ich brauch dringend Aspirin.

Ich glaube ich verstehe jetzt warum es Loha damals beim Teleport vom Vipernkönig so mies ergangen ist. Es kommt ziemlich plötzlich: Stechende Kopfschmerzen, als ob jemand mir bei vollem Bewusstsein 'ne Nadel in den Schädel rammen würde. Ein Ruck in der Psi-Energie, als ob sich jemand oder etwas über eine große Distanz bewegen würde. Und dann ist wieder alles normal. Ich muss wohl sofort danach vor lauter Schreck und Müdigkeit eingeschlafen sein. Jetzt gerade erinnert nur ein schwaches Pochen im Kopf noch an all das. Es war natürlich der Fleischklops. Und der hat sich natürlich zum Einsatzteam teleportiert, wo er wohl zu Brei verarbeitet worden ist. Geschieht ihm recht. Wie's scheint ist diesmal absolut niemand von unserer Seite zu Schaden gekommen.

Heute steht mal wieder dasselbe Programm wie die letzten Tage schon an. Aber diesmal soll ich gemeinsam mit Loha trainieren. Sie muss die Null-Lanze wohl auch noch erlernen und ich soll ihr dabei helfen. Das wird spaßig.


	12. Operation 'Heiliger Regen' (Folge 85)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqR-QOJlJik

27\. August 2035, ein Team ist im Einsatz und ich genieße meine 'freie Zeit'.

Das Null-Lanzen-Training ist so gut wie abgeschlossen, hat man mir Heute gesagt – meine Ausführung ist astrein und die Reichweite ist fast auf dem Maximum – aber ich muss unbedingt noch an meiner Konzentration arbeiten. Ich hätte nämlich fast dem Luftschuss den Kopf rasiert. Hat sich anscheinend aus lauter Langeweile hier ins Labor geschlichen und erst mal fröhlich an eine der vielen Glasflächen geklopft, als ich gerade dabei war die nächste Lanze weg zu stoßen. Natürlich hab ich das nicht kommen sehen, hab mich in seine Richtung gedreht und dabei vergessen, dass ich gerade einen potenziell tödlichen Stoß loslassen wollte. Zum Glück hat er gute Reflexe und konnte sich gerade rechtzeitig noch ducken. Hab glücklicherweise nur eine der Psi-Energie-abweisenden Stahlträger getroffen und den Leuten einen Schrecken eingejagt.

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille hat er mich nur angegrinst, ich hab mich entschuldigt und dann haben wir ein bisschen geplaudert. Netter Kerl. Ein bisschen schade dass er so selten mit auf Mission geht da Elessia meist den Ranger-Platz belegt. Aber so hat man mehr Zeit den Rest der Leute kennen zu lernen, hat er mir erzählt. Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hab ihn dann als er von den Doktoren raus gescheucht wurde noch gesagt, dass er gerne wieder herkommen kann. Wir brauchen ein Schild für die Psi-Labor-Tür. Drauf steht dann sowas wie 'Unangekündigtes Eintreten auf eigene Gefahr' oder so. Obwohl. Vielleicht warte ich mit dem Vorschlag noch ein bisschen. Mal sehen. Ist nicht so dass ich planen würde dass mir das nochmal passiert.


	13. Neues Truppmitglied! (Folge 87)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e13tYv05JsY

6\. September, so viel ist passiert.

Bin 'ne Woche nicht wirklich dazu gekommen, hier meine täglichen Erlebnisse fest zu halten. Was ist alles passiert seit meinem Lanzen-Unfall? Achso ja, das Team hatte einen Einsatz und wer ist aufgetaucht? Vahlens dritter Laborunfall, ein Archon-König. Tja, ganz genau betrachtet hat bei der Wette niemand richtig gelegen, auch wenn Sun Tsu um einen Tag sehr nah dran war. Hab sie während meines kurzen Ausflugs aus dem Psi-Labor aber nicht gefunden, also muss ich das irgendwann noch nachholen. Jedenfalls hat der Archon-König unseren Leuten ziemlich schwer zugesetzt. Bis auf Legilas waren alle ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation. Loha hat's glaub ich ein bisschen schwerer erwischt – sie ist zwar jetzt wieder aktiv am Trainieren, aber irgendwie hab ich den Eindruck dass die Mission sie ein wenig erschüttert hat. Ich hoffe dass das Training und meine Präsenz im Labor sie ein bisschen ablenken.

A propos Psi-Labor: Ich hab das Training für die Null-Lanze und eine Fähigkeit mit dem Namen 'Inspirieren' abgeschlossen und bin gerade dabei, eine weitere Fähigkeit mit dem epischen Namen 'Leerespalt' zu erlernen. Mit dem Inspirieren kann ich eines meiner Teammitglieder bestärken, damit es pro Schusswechsel mehr erreichen kann – soweit so gut, so unspektakulär, wenn auch sicherlich nützlich. Beim Leerespalt handelt es sich um eine weitere Form des Seelenfeuers. Ich kann damit wie bei der Null-Lanze auch mehrere Gegner gleichzeitig treffen, nur dass meine Reichweite in diesem Fall eher der einer Granate ähnelt als einem Strahl. Ich finde es schwierig, die in meinen Händen angesammelte Psi-Energie beim Wegstoßen gebündelt zu lassen bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat. Es wäre allerdings lebenswichtig, dass diese Psi-Granate keine Sekunde zu früh los geht, ansonsten könnte ich mich selbst oder meine Kollegen verletzen.

Glücklicherweise bekomme ich da ein wenig Hilfe von unserem neusten Mitglied, einem Grenadier namens Nosferatu. Er hat anscheinend schon einmal mit Psi-Soldaten am Leerespalt gearbeitet und kann uns dementsprechend unter die Arme greifen. Scheint ein sehr sympathischer und fähiger Mann zu sein, er strahlt Ruhe und gleichzeitig aber auch Energie aus. UND er hat wie ich eine Vorliebe für lila.


	14. SPARK (Folge 88)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tuO_9It3r2s

9\. September 2035, ich bin müde aber glücklich. Stimmungs-High, yay!

Heute war... interessant. Das Training war mehr oder weniger unereignisreich, bis irgendwann Naxi zur Tür rein gestürmt ist und völlig außer Atem verkündet hat, dass wir uns alle auf die Landezone der Avenger begeben sollen, auf Befehl des Commanders. Gesagt, getan, und plötzlich ist jedes organische Wesen auf der Avenger an einem Ort versammelt um die Aussicht zu genießen und zu grillen. Es war erfrischend, mal etwas anderes zu sehen als die Wände des Psi-Labors. War außerdem amüsant zu beobachten, wie die Leute nach und nach besoffener wurden. 

Ich mag ja keine alkoholischen Getränke trinken, weil sie mir die Klarheit im Kopf nehmen. Das hab ich einmal probiert, und die Ergebnisse davon waren... unangenehm... und 'unangenehm' ist die Untertreibung des Jahrtausends. 'Traumatisch' und 'deprimierend' sind da schon näher dran. Urks. Das ist allerdings keine Story für heute. Dafür ist meine Laune und die Stimmung hier gerade definitiv zu gut. Zurück zur Grillparty.

Keine Ahnung warum der Commander sich gerade heute dazu entschlossen hat, zu grillen, aber er scheint einen guten Tag erwischt zu haben. Wo die Leute zu Anfang noch relativ angespannt wirkten, waren sie gegen Ende tiefenentspannt und ausgelassener als je zuvor. Mir ging's genau so. Ich saß zwar nur still und nüchtern zwischen den Leuten, das hat die Stimmung aber keineswegs gedämmt. Ich glaube, es sind Momente wie diese, die XCOM von Advent unterscheidet: Einfach als Mensch frei sein zu können, so wie man ist und sich fühlt, ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen dass man durch andere Wesen überwacht wird.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange die Party gedauert hat, und ich weiß nicht wie viele Leute ich im Endeffekt zu ihren Schlafkojen gebracht habe – irgendwann hört man auf zu zählen. Hab noch ein bisschen aufgeräumt und sauber gemacht bevor ich dann zurück ins Psi-Labor gegangen bin. Die Leute werden Morgen so ziemlich alle einen Kater haben, da müssen sie nicht auch noch die Sauerei vom vorigen Tag weg machen. Was man nicht alles tut, wenn man an eine Sache glaubt.


	15. Alle meine Mods (Folge 92)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFd0aKG8ZX4

11\. September 2035, mein linker Arm will nicht also muss ich mit rechts schreiben, urks.

Ein Hoch auf Guillotina und ihren Gremlin. Ohne sie hätte ich die letzte Mission wohl nicht geschafft. Schuss ins rechte Bein und in die linke Schulter. Hab jetzt erst Mal ein paar Tage auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen. Mir ist vor lauter Medikamenten schummrig im Kopf. Und ich bin müde.

Aus irgendeinem Grund ist Sun Tsu auch auf der Krankenstation gelandet. Sieht müde und geschwächt aus, schläft aber gerade. Weiß immer noch nicht genau wo sie die letzten Tage war aber die Story kann warten. Jetzt erst Mal mein High ausschlafen.


	16. Behälter of DOOM (Folge 94)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v2_C5tuUws

17\. September 2035

Hab mittlerweile so halbwegs mitbekommen, wo Sun Tsu war. Eine Lange Geschichte, die darin endet dass sie jetzt unsere Köchin ist und einen Wolf namens Simo hat, während wir uns mit einem schrägen Überläufer und seinen besorgniserregenden Informationen befassen dürfen. Sympathisch. Luftschuss hat sich irgendwann während einer Trainingspause zur Krankenstation gesellt und mir die Geschichte erzählt während Schwester Nancy sich um die Wiederbelebung der motorischen Fähigkeiten meines linken Arms gekümmert hat. War anscheinend eine knappe Sache, es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte meine Linke nicht mehr benutzen können. Dämlicher Kodex. Aber naja. Guillotina, Gremlin und Schwester Nancy sei Dank dass dem nicht so ist.

Raus aus der Krankenstation, rein ins Psi-Labor. Der Leerespalt geht dank der hilfreichen Tipps unseres neuen Grenadiers wie Butter in der Pfanne. Jetzt hab ich eine neue Herausforderung, und die nennt sich 'Wahnsinn'. Bei dieser Fähigkeit muss ich zunächst die Willensstärke des Gegners erspüren. Je nachdem wie stark oder schwach sie im Vergleich zu meiner Psi-Aura ist, kann ich den Gegner entweder desorientieren, in Panik oder Bewusstlosigkeit versetzen. In einigen Fällen kann ich den Gegner sogar beherrschen und ihn für uns kämpfen lassen. Kurz: Spürsinn schärfen und weiterhin meine Aura verstärken. Machbar, aber nicht sonderlich spannend.

Ich will aus diesem Labor raus. Es sind zwar immer nur wenige Leute da, aber im Moment gehen die mir alle auf den Piss. Ich will mal wieder andere Gesichter sehen. Und mal wieder meine Musik auf volle Pulle drehen und mit voller Kehle mitsingen können ohne dass andere mich schräg anschauen und fragen ob ich leiser machen könnte. Ich werd hier in meiner Freizeit noch hibbelig wenn das so weiter geht. Nicht mehr schrecklich lange, bis ich endlich alle Psi-Fähigkeiten gemeistert habe. Nicht mehr allzu lange. Nur noch ein paar Wochen.


	17. Ich bin ein Profi! (Folge 111)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-R7g8JIByg

4\. November 2035.

Fast zwei Monate sind vergangen seit meinem letzten Eintrag. In der Zwischenzeit ist viel passiert. Hier und da einige Missionen, mit mal mehr mal weniger Avenger-Alltag-Drama um die Verletzungen meiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Von Letzterem hab ich nicht sonderlich viel mitbekommen. Dafür hab ich Heute endlich, ja endlich meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Ade anstrengende und repetitive Tage und Nächte als Versuchsratte, hallo lang vermisste Schlafkoje weit weg von allem was wie ein Labor aussieht. 

Sobald das Einsatzteam von seiner jetzigen Mission zurück ist, werd' ich mir ein paar Leute schnappen und sie zur Feier des Tages zu einem gemütlichen Abend an der Bar einladen. Dann kann ich endlich mal alles nachholen, was ich in den letzten Monaten an Stories und Sozialkontakt hier an Bord so alles verpasst habe.


	18. Operation 'Vergessener Busch' (Folge 114)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1TiHZhm53k

23\. November 2035.

Es macht verdammt viel Spaß, wieder mehr mit den Leuten reden zu können. Wenn man nicht gerade mit auf Mission oder beim Schießtraining ist, hat man so viel Zeit für alles andere. Mittlerweile hab ich mich viel öfters mit Naxi, Luftschuss und den Grenadieren unterhalten können. Letztere sind ja schon so ein besonderes Grüppchen hier an Bord: Vier schräge aber sympathische Knallschoten, die aus allem einen Wettbewerb machen und denen das Lachen fast nie vergeht. Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum steigert und senkt sich mit mit ihrer An- und Abwesenheit. Ich hab mich ein einziges Mal zu ihnen ins Training gesellt. Ich glaub ich hab noch nie so viel an einem Stück kichern müssen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass bei all dem Herumgeblödel das Training nicht zu kurz kommt.

Seit dem Abschluss meines Psi-Trainings konnte ich mich auch endlich wieder meinen Hobbies intensiver widmen. Und was sogar noch besser ist, ich hab meine Freude daran mit anderen teilen können. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Solitär und Zero genauso gerne wie ich mit kleinen gesammelten Dingen herumbasteln? Ich hab nicht schlecht gestaunt als die zwei während meines ersten Psi-Labor-freien Abends angefangen haben, über meine Elessia-Figur zu schwärmen und danach zu fragen wo ich das Material denn gefunden hätte. Morgen treffe ich mich mit den Beiden um einige Ideeen zu besprechen, vielleicht kommt da ja ein größeres Projekt auf mich zu. Hah, da wird das Avenger-Leben gleich nochmal so spannend!


	19. Mehr Muni braucht das Land (Folge 118)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocmqp6MBokE

3\. Dezember 2035. Nicht mehr so lange bis zum 16. Dezember.

Was für ein Chaos. Wir gehen auf Mission in die Neu-Arktis, da schleicht sich Sun Tsu an Bord und sorgt, gelinde gesagt, für helle Aufregung. Wir kehren zur Avenger zurück mit drei Verletzten bzw. zwei verwundeten Soldaten und einer beschädigten Roboter-Einheit. Erwartet wurden wir dabei von einem stinksauren Central und unseren zwei ehemaligen Advent-Reportern, wahrscheinlich wegen unseres zusätzlichen Passagiers. Holla die Waldfee, ich war noch nie so schnell nach einer Mission weg von der Landeplattform. Ich kann die Stimmung noch bis hier in mein Zimmer fühlen.

A propos mein Zimmer. Jemand war hier und hat sich umgeschaut. Keine Ahnung was er oder sie (oder womöglich es) gesucht hat, aber dieser jemand hat wohl nichts gefunden und krampfhaft versucht alles wieder an seinen Platz zu legen. Ein netter Versuch, aber nicht gut genug. Hrmpf. Was könnte man in meinem Zimmer von so großem Interesse finden? Mein Hab und Gut beschränkt sich doch sowieso schon nur auf ein kleines Fotoalbum, meine Kiste mit Bastelmaterialien, meine digitale Musiksammlung mit Lautsprecher, meine paar Kleidungsstücke und dieses Tagebuch hier. Alles andere was ich je besessen habe ist entweder von Advent konfisziert worden oder zusammen mit Leuten aus einem lange vergessenen Leben ein paar Meter unter der Erde begraben worden. Vermutlich zum Besten. Ich sollte mich jedenfalls bei meinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen umhören, ob sie auch schon in ihrem Zimmer besucht worden sind.


	20. Bester Kontinentalbonus ever! (Folge 121)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUWvpNr-f4o

7\. Dezember 2035. Nur kurz, wir sind in Eile.

Ach du Heilige. Elessia ist von Advent gefangen genommen worden. In Kürze sollen wir genauere Details bekommen wie wir sie retten können. Sie lebt auf jeden Fall noch, da bin ich mir sicher. Sehen wir zu, dass das auch so bleibt.


	21. Operation 'Schimmernder Herrscher' (Folge 124)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbCN_0PW5nc

13\. Dezember 2035. Noch drei Tage.

War das 'ne Aktion. Ein großartiges Ablenkungsmanöver und am Ende haben wir eine quietschlebendige Elessia und womöglich neue Verbündete dazu bekommen. Ist glücklicherweise alles viel glimpflicher abgelaufen als es rein theoretisch möglich gewesen wäre. Wir hätten bei unserem gewagten Flugmanöver mit der Skyranger beispielsweise genauso gut drauf gehen können – nicht dass ich unserer Pilotin schlechte Flugkünste unterstelle, aber heilige Scheiße war das knapp. Jedenfalls sind jetzt wieder alle gesund und munter an Bord und die fröhliche Advent-Aufhalterei kann weiter gehen.

Ich hab in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Leider bin ich bisher die Einzige, bei der das Zimmer durchsucht worden ist. Eine schräge Sache, das. Ich hab mir die Zeit genommen um meine Kollegen diskret zu warnen und unsere Chefingenieurin darum gebeten mir bei Zeiten ein paar kleinere Überwachungsmöglichkeiten zu basteln. Sollte mein anonymer Besucher mir – warum auch immer – nochmals einen Besuch abstatten wollen, will ich vorbereitet sein. Ich hab zwar meines Wissens nach immer noch nichts was von Interesse sein könnte, aber dennoch mag ich es nicht wenn jemand ungebeten in meinen Sachen wühlt.


	22. Schwieriger als gedacht (Folge 125)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUFWPClvfIg

16\. Dezember 2035.

Heute war alles in Allem ein guter Tag. Kein Schießtraining und keine Mission, dafür aber mehr als genug Zeit um alle meine Freunde hier an Bord zu besuchen und ein bisschen Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Was gab es verdutzte Gesichter und verwirrte Blicke, als ich mit einem Korb und einem Grinsen bewaffnet auf sie zu geschlendert bin. Die Augen sind groß geworden als ich für jeden ein kleines Geschenk ausgepackt habe. Das wurde nur noch besser als ich ihnen den Grund für meine 'spontane Aktion' genannt habe. Scheint heutzutage selten zu sein, seinen Freunden zum eigenen Geburtstag was zu geben. Aber was soll's, das war ein voller Erfolg. 

Den Rest des Tages hab ich mit den Grenadieren, Luftschuss und Naxi damit verbracht, Geschichten aus unserer Zeit vor XCOM zu erzählen. Schon irgendwie schräg, ich erzähl' eigentlich nur ungern von meinem früheren Leben, aber in der Runde hat mir das nicht so viel ausgemacht.


	23. Neue schwarze Ware (Folge 126)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8L-jFGHdodA

24\. Dezember 2035, 1 Uhr in der Früh, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür.

Ein Hoch auf den Schwarzmarkt. Das hat unser Bastelprojekt für den Aufenthaltsraum um ein Vielfaches beschleunigt (und im Endeffekt rechtzeitig fertig werden lassen). Die Lichterketten sind angebracht, die Weihnachtsplaylist ist bereit und unser maßstabsgetreue Modell der Avenger im kitschigen Krippen-Stil steht. Wenn in ein paar Stunden die ersten verschlafenen Seelen sich ihren Kaffee holen wollen, werden sie mit einer netten Kleinigkeit begrüßt werden. Wobei man unser Ein-Kubikmeter-Modell nicht unbedingt eine 'Kleinigkeit' nennen sollte, zumindest nicht wenn Solitär oder Zero in der Nähe sind. Ich glaube nach der Bastelei brauchen wir alle drei erst Mal ein paar Tage Kreativpause.


	24. Das Finale rückt näher (Folge 133)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpRjhkWVRUM

6\. Januar 2036.

Das war schon irgendwie eine andere Art von Mission. Dabei waren Elessia, Sun Tsu, Luftschuss, Legilas, Shadow, Dr. Tygan und Elessias Vater. Da war vom Hinflug in der Skyranger über die Dauer der Mission bis hin zum Rückflug eine explosive Stimmung in der Luft, zumindest was Elessia, ihren Vater und Shadow anging. Naja. Es ist ganz sicher nicht meine Aufgabe, diesen Zwist aus zu diskutieren. 

Mit den durch die Mission gesammelten Daten genauso wie allem was wir in den letzten paar Monaten an Informationen aufgetrieben haben, haben wir jetzt eine reelle Chance auf einen Sieg gegen Advent. Wir können der unwissenden Menschheit die Wahrheit über die Kliniken und die darin erforschten 'medizinischen Durchbrüche' (würg) zeigen. Wenn auch nur noch ein Fünkchen gesunder Menschenverstand existiert, dann wird das ein Schlag in die Avatar-Alien-Fresse sein, den man so schnell nicht vergisst.

Gleich geht’s noch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der General, Nosferatu, Lupus und Zero haben Luftschuss und mich zu einer Streiche-Tour durch die Avenger eingeladen. Sechs Leute mit durchgeknallten Ideeen: Jemand der sich unbemerkt irgendwo rein schleichen kann, jemand der Dinge zum Schweben bringen kann und genügend Leute die Ablenkungsmanöver durchführen könnten. Das wird ein Spaß.


	25. Sicher ist sicher! (Folge 137)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yiADyIjZL4

7\. Januar 2036. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht.

Wir haben's geschafft. Dank Mimatore, Loha und Luftschuss konnten wir den Advent-Netzwerkturm für uns beanspruchen und die ganze Menschheit hat gesehen, was Advent wirklich vor hat. Es war spannend, sich die Mission per Live-Übertragung mit anzusehen um unseren Leuten bei ihren nächsten Schritten zu beraten. Und dann noch die Ansprache vom Advent-Redner. Wie er sich gar nicht bewusst war, was für Bilder hinter ihm auf dem Schirm zu sehen waren, bis es für ihn zu spät war. Herrlich. Ich hoffe der schmierige Bastard bekommt was er verdient.

Tja, jetzt steht uns 'nur' noch eine Reise bevor. Es geht in die oberste der Alien-Etagen. In ein paar Stunden soll es los gehen, den Aliens bloß keine Gelegenheit geben sich gut vorzubereiten. Es wird laut Schattenkammer sowieso schon mit heftiger Gegenwehr gerechnet. Das heißt, die Gefahr für uns ist noch größer als bei unseren üblichen Missionen. Es könnte Tote auf unserer Seite geben. Bei diesem Schritt darf uns kein Dummheits- oder Müdigkeitsfehler passieren. Der Commander hat uns geraten, ein paar Stunden Energie zu tanken.

Ich krieg kein Auge zugedrückt. Der Gedanke, dass diese Mission meine Letzte sein könnte, ist nicht gerade ein toller Einschlaf-Gedanke. Und die darauf folgenden Gedanken sind auch nicht gerade besser. Hab ich in meinem Leben etwas erreicht, auf das ich mit Genugtuung zurückblicken kann? Kann ich mit allem, was ich bisher gesagt und getan habe, beruhigt auf meinen Tod zugehen? Was hinterlasse ich bei meinen wenigen noch lebenden Freunden, sowohl auf der gesamten Welt verteilt als auch auf der Avenger? Ich sollte irgendwo aufschreiben, wer meine Besitztümer bekommt, falls ich sterbe und XCOM trotzdem gewinnen sollte. Nur für alle Fälle.

 

herausgerissene Seite  
\- Mein Bastelzeug geht an Solitär und Zero.  
\- Um meine wenigen Klamotten sollen sich die Mädels hier an Bord streiten.  
\- Die Musiksammlung und das Tagebuch gehen an meinen Bruder, Adrian Rebak. Zuletzt gesehen in meinem Heimatdorf.

 

Aufgenommen auf dem Musikplayer  
Adrian, Bruder, ich habe mich seit du-weißt-schon-wann nicht gemeldet. Wenn du dir das hier anhörst, dann bin ich tot und XCOM hat gewonnen. Ich weiß, du wolltest nicht, dass ich mich in Gefahr bringe. Das war das einzige Thema, bei dem wir uns zerstritten haben und uns nicht einigen konnten. Wir haben alles zu zweit gemacht - damals aus der Schule vor Advent geflohen, uns zusammen zu unserem sicheren Ort durchgeschlagen, unseren Teil zum Widerstand beigetragen. Ich bin irgendwann einfach Nachts weggeschlichen und hab mich auf den Weg zu XCOM gemacht. Seitdem haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Nur zweimal haben wir einander Briefe geschickt.  
(Pause) Es tut mir Leid. Hätte ich mich damals nicht für diesen Weg entschieden, wer weiß wo wir zwei wohl jetzt dran wären. Naja, das tut jetzt auch nichts mehr zur Sache.  
(Pause) Mach du für uns beide weiter. Lies dir mein Tagebuch durch und entscheide, was du für alle tun kannst. Du weißt, warum ich dich in keinem der Einträge erwähnt habe. Fühl dich gedrückt.


	26. Was lange währt... (Folge 146)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bG7Z6dF2nQ

ins Tagebuch gelegter Zettel  
Schwesterherz. Wie rührend du dich um mich sorgst. Dabei war das vollkommen unnötig, ich bin sicher hier an Bord der Avenger. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, die würd' ich dir lieber auf der Skyranger-Landeplattform erzählen. Das heißt, wenn du von der Menschheitsretter-Mission zurück bist und noch genug Hirn zwischen den Ohren hast, um diese Nachricht hier zu verstehen. (Und ja, ich hab dein Tagebuch gelesen!)

 

7\. Januar 2036.

Wir haben es geschafft. Advent hat verloren. Ich bin todmüde. Aber zuerst was anderes.  
Ich kann es nicht fassen. Mein Bruder war etwa 'nen kompletten Monat an Bord der Avenger, und wir sind uns kein einziges Mal über die Füße gelaufen. Naja, wie denn auch, wenn er jegliches zufällige Aufeinandertreffen pedantischst vermieden hat. Wie er hierher gekommen ist, nun ja: Nur zwei Wochen nach meinem 'Verschwinden' hat er unser Heimatdorf verlassen und ist größtenteils zu Fuß zu den ihm bekannten Widerstand-Stützpunkten gegangen. Von dort aus hat man ihn weiter geschickt, bis er dann schlussendlich auf dem Schwarzmarkt gelandet ist und nur noch auf den monatlichen Besuch der Avenger warten musste. Dort hat er sich anscheinend bei Central Bradford gemeldet und darum gebeten, als technische Hilfskraft mit an Bord gehen zu dürfen. Dadurch, dass wir uns durch meine Psi-Ausbildung nicht mehr ganz so ähnlich sehen, hat es wohl auch noch bei niemandem geklingelt, dass wir verwandt seien könnten. Im Übrigen war er es, der mein Zimmer durchsucht hat – gleich bei der ersten Gelegenheit, wo ich außer Haus auf Mission war und er zumindest ein paar Stunden Zeit hatte – er wollte nachsehen, ob er an der richtigen Stelle angekommen ist.  
Er hat auch schon einige Ideeen, was er nach XCOM machen möchte. Irgendwas mit München oder so. Wer weiß, vielleicht geh ich mit. Jetzt aber erst mal schlafen.


End file.
